The Force's Last Gift
by Ayra Sei Ethari
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn is dying a slow, painful death as his life fades with every single breath. Yet as he does, the Force grants him one last gift – visions of the future that he has unknowingly been behind all along.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Force's Last Gift_**

_Summary:_ Qui-Gon Jinn is dying a slow, painful death as his life fades with every single breath. Yet as he does, the Force grants him one last gift – visions of the future that he has unknowingly been behind all along.

_Rating:_ K (there really is nothing that severe in this, especially if you've seen all the movies)

_Genre:_ general

_Canon Character(s):_ Master Qui-Gon Jinn

_OC Character(s):_ none

_Set During:_ the Battle of Fates (TPM), but also addresses AotC, RotS, ANH, ESB, and RotJ

_Note:_ SW wiki says that as Qui-Gon died in TPM, he received startling visions that first showed the downfall of the Jedi and then – when Obi-Wan started dueling Maul – showed how the Jedi would rise once more and how Anakin would fulfill the prophecy. This is my attempt to show that, and to show how he dabbled into the affairs of the Jedi later on, such as in AotC and RotS.

Also, the date underneath the chapter specifies the time in which the vision took place. For example, this time is **32 BBY** in this chapter because Jinn has visions of stuff that happens in 32 BBY.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Finally the Curtain Falls_**

**32 BBY **

~ _Qui-Gon Jinn_ ~  
I backed away from the Sith momentarily, wishing for more space. The form of lightsaber combat that I specialized in – Form IV, also known as Ataru – was a powerful form that utilized twists and jumps so that users could attack at opponent's weak points and leap in from odd and unexpected angles that were hard to defend against . . . but the drawback was that I needed _space_ to perform the said jumps and twists and so on.

And in this little power generator complex, with the melting pit behind me and the laser walls in front of me – not to mention the Sith warrior – well, I kind of didn't have the space that I needed.

He struck again, first with one side and then with the other, and I barely managed to move in time to get the second blow. _Come on, you can do this!_ I told myself. _Only a few more minutes, and then Obi-Wan will be through the walls._

I could feel my apprentice's anxiety even from over here. Obi-Wan, who had been my Padawan for almost twelve years now, was fidgeting so much that I was tempted to ask him whether he was twenty-five or merely five.

I blocked a cut aimed at my right and went to parry one to my left shoulder. But instead of attacking again, the Sith parried my parry with his lightsaber hilt, shoving my hand and blade up so high that I was forced to bring it back in the opening stance for Form V to avoid slicing my own head off. When I steeled myself to slash straight back down and cut through his blade, and hopefully his head, he continued his parry to slam his hilt into my chin. Dazed by his maneuver, I dropped my lightsaber and stumbled a step backwards.

And that was where everything went wrong.

The next thing I knew, the Sith had turned and suddenly my apprentice was screaming, "NO!" as if the world was ending. His cry was horrifically sad and full of anguish, and for a second I wondered why Obi-Wan was screaming. I was fine; I just had to duck and recover my lightsaber . . . right?

That was when I looked down and saw the Sith withdrawing his lightsaber . . . from my stomach.

Stunned, I sank to my knees. The pain . . . was horrible . . . overwhelming . . . all-consuming. I was drowning in it. Dimly, as if through some translucent glass, some part of me registered that the Force sang of agony and anguish and sadness and fear as Obi-Wan raged at the laser wall still keeping him from my side.

As I collapsed on the ground, no longer able to stay up, my vision flickered. _Is death usually this fast?_ I wondered, praying that the knowledge I had learned from the Order of the Whills would be enough.

I blinked again, and my vision flickered once more and one of my eyes suddenly went dark. When the part of my brain that was still functioning realized what was happening, what I was seeing, I thought I was becoming feverish.

Because while one of my eyes saw the cold gray interior of the power generator, the other eye was "seeing" into some sort of darkened room where a lot of people were gathered around a flickering orange-yellow light.

_Oh, great_, I thought with a sigh that made pain flare through me again. _I'm already going delirious and it's only been a few seconds since he stabbed me. Or has it been minutes? Hours?_

I honestly couldn't tell anymore. But I had more pressing concerns on my mind.

_That, or I've finally cracked. I'm seeing people and strange colors with only one eye . . . and that definitely can't be good._

I blinked again, and suddenly my other eye was consumed by that same darkness. And then I was falling, weightlessly and effortlessly. There was a rush of wind and the smell of burning, and I squeezed my eyes shut against it.

I gasped in surprise when the fall suddenly stopped. But I didn't get the feeling of coming into contact with anything, which felt weird after years of always feeling the ground or a ship or a building beneath me. _What, did I just suddenly fall into a vacuum or something?_

I opened my eyes . . . and this time my mouth did fall open.

I was standing behind some sort of Jedi funeral pyre. I could see my apprentice, his hood up and his expression impassive, as was expected of a Jedi – but I could see his eyes, and they were full of sorrow. By his side, Anakin sat on the wall, not even bothering to hide his grief – or his fear.

I saw his mouth move as Obi-Wan turned to him, and the words floated over to me. "What will happen to me now?" he asked, his voice soft and scared and confused.

"The Council has given me permission to train you in Master Qui-Gon's stead. You will be a Jedi. I promise," Obi-Wan said solemnly.

_Wait, why is _Obi-Wan_ training Anakin?_

He was a great Jedi and all, but why would the Council give a freshly minted Knight an apprentice?

_Why am I not the one to train him like I – Oh. Oh. _Oh_._

It finally hit me – the funeral pyre in front of me . . . it was my own.

The second I noticed that, the fire suddenly blazed ten times brighter and I winced, closing my eyes and throwing up my hands to attempt to protect my face. But I was just a spirit – I think – so the heat washed over me, surrounding me in a blaze of brilliant red and golden sparks. It didn't hurt – it was just was bewildering and awe-inspiring.

Then the heat suddenly was gone, as quickly as it had gone.

I lowered my hands just in time to start as loud music blared.

I groaned. I didn't particularly like celebrations – because that was what this sounded like – especially when dignitaries and politicians were involved. It was one of the few things that Obi-Wan and I agreed completely on.

I opened to my eyes and saw a parade of Gungans moving slowly across the street, led by drummers and trumpeters and a whole lot of marching soldiers. On the sidelines stood thousands of people dressed in bright colors and tossing out ribbons and confetti towards the soldiers.

As I watched, Boss Nass dismounted and strode up the steps towards the Naboo Palace. He was flanked by General Ceel and Jar Jar.

Queen Amidala was standing at the top of steps, flanked by Governor Bibble and . . . and Senator Palpatine. _What is he doing here?_ It was even more confusing when one considered that the Blue Guard was arrayed around him – but that couldn't be. The Blue Guard was only meant for one person – the Chancellor. . .

Then I faintly remembered how Mace had mentioned that the Senate was voting on a new Chancellor, thanks to Queen Amidala's intervention. _Oh. Palpatine has been elected Chancellor in Valorum's stead._

My eyes swept along the crowd of people. I noted with a start that the whole Jedi Council was present. _Of course – the Sith. And Anakin. Funny how they only come so far for me when I'm gone. . ._

Then – finally. My eyes finally beheld the two people I wanted to see the most.

Obi-Wan was standing not too far from the Queen, his Padawan braid gone and his hair no longer bound in the Padawan hairstyle. Anakin was by his side and – yes! I felt a thrill of triumph. The boy's hair was cut, and a thin Padawan braid hung down his shoulder. He was also clad in the Jedi uniform.

As soon as I saw that, the scene started going fuzzy and distant. I squinted, calling on the Force before I remembered that this was a vision and so the Force wouldn't help me. Colors started mixing and dimming, as though I was splashing water on a painting. Wind blew around me again, and suddenly I was flying backwards, away from Obi-Wan and Anakin and the parade.

And then I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in the power generator.

A bitter taste was in my mouth, and my ears were pounding, and my eyes hurt. I couldn't believe it. I, Qui-Gon Jinn, a follower of the Living Force all my life because I had never really been able to touch the Unifying Force, now was the recipient of _visions_? Visions that usually my apprentice got and that I ignored and never had gotten in my life?

_So, this is how it ends_, I thought dazedly. _Finally the curtain falls._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Screaming to be Heard_**

**22 BBY **

~ _Qui-Gon Jinn_ ~  
I waited for the death blow from the Sith, the one that would put me out of my misery – and cause no end of anguish to my Padawan. But to my surprise, instead of hearing the hum of a lightsaber blade heading for my head, I only heard soft pats on the floor as the Sith walked away from me.

My eyes flashed open. _What in blazes – Oh._ A new, even more horrifying thought struck me. The Sith meant to leave me alive, to die slowly with my Padawan watching, knowing that he couldn't do anything to save me.

That would ruin Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan already thought he had betrayed me on Melida/Daan; now, if he saw me die while he was unable to do anything. . .

_This will destroy Obi-Wan._

With that thought, I reached out to the Force, which flickered elusively around me. I needed it now, more than ever to comfort my Padawan before I died – and to ask of me one last request, one final wish.

The Force seemed to slip through my fingers and slide out of my reach. I reached for it again, putting a bit more effort and concentration, and suddenly it rushed at me, surrounding me with its warm depths.

And then came the feeling that I was once again leaving my body.

Only this time, I was floating away on a river instead of being blown by a wind. The Force gently swirled around me, bringing me into the flow. However, the river seemed slightly harried and bumpy, as though something was affecting the usually calm flow of the Force.

I saw the reason for this bumpiness and harried sense when the darkness cleared from my eyes.

I was floating in what I recognized as the Senate arena. Or, rather, in a specially reserved box in the Senate arena.

Chancellor Palpatine was in the center podium, making some sort of speech. At least I thought it was a speech. His mouth was moving and he was gesturing, but there was no sound. . .

I frowned, and the Force rippled. Moments later, sound came to my ear.

"It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling," Palpatine said, his voice echoing through the arena. "I love the Republic. I love democracy. The powers you have given me I will lay down once this crisis has abated! And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the separatists."

I heard a sigh and turned – and nearly jumped in shock.

Beside me in the specially reserved box were two other people – Master Yoda and Mace.

It was apparently Mace who had sighed, for he turned to Master Yoda and said softly, "It is done then. I will take what Jedi we have left and go to Geonosis and help Obi-Wan."

_Help Obi-Wan? Why? What's wrong?_

I spoke – or I tried to. Although I spoke with great urgency, no words – no _sound_ – came from my mouth. For a moment I had forgotten – again – that these were visions. I could neither alter nor live them. I could only see them, and remember them.

Master Yoda spoke then, distracting me from my current difficulties. "Visit I will the cloners on Kamino, and see this army they have created for the Republic."

_ A _what_? An _army_? Since when have we needed an army? This is the Republic!_

But then I remembered Palpatine's words: "powers you have given me I will lay down once this crisis has abated". He could only be referring to one type of powers – the emergency powers that in times of crisis the Senate could grant the Supreme Chancellor.

As that realization sunk in, my visions blurred and colors mixed again. Darkness boiled forth, clouding my view as I spun away from the Senate arena.

The Force became even murkier, and I felt flashes of agony, of pain – of death. I heard the firings of thousands of blasters, the _snap-hiss_ of hundreds of lightsabers – and the screams of those who had died. Then dust billowed forth from the darkness, and when the sandstorm calmed I lowered my arms and looked out once more.

I stood in front of quite a few Jedi, some facing me and some not. The floor was sand and the air filled with dust, which explained the mini-dust storm.

Then I noticed that one of the Jedi facing me was crouching. His hand rested lightly on the temple of a fallen Jedi, a blue lightsaber activated in other hand. Then he stood, his face exhausted and pained, and resumed his place in the circle.

He looked up, and suddenly I saw his eyes. They were blue-green. A clever mix of sapphire and emerald, swirling with emotions.

I knew only one person who had eyes like that, powerful enough to punch a hole right through your gut.

_Obi-Wan. . ._

And then a voice boomed from somewhere above and behind me. "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now . . . it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

_I know that voice._

Turning, I looked up too . . . and a shock spread through me. _Dooku._ I would recognize that voice anywhere . . . but why was he saying such awful words?

It was then that I noticed that the air stank of blood and sweat, and that the Jedi stood in a circle for one reason and it was a very good reason at that – they were surrounded by thousands of millions of droids. Droidekas, battle droids, some strange new droids – you name it, and they were all there, trapping the Jedi in the arena.

_They can't get out._ I counted perhaps twenty Jedi standing the circle now – twenty Jedi against an overwhelming army of droids. There was no chance – not even for Mace.

And then I saw Anakin on the other side of Mace. He was older, taller, stronger, his lightsaber held confidently in his hand, a set expression on his face, his hair in the cut of the Padawan – and a fierce determination burned within him . . . one tied to the woman at his side.

With a start, I recognized the young woman – clad in white with silver armbands on her forearms, her dark brown hair falling out of the coil at the back of her head, determined expression, blaster in hand – as Queen Amidala.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!"

The words expressed the sentiments of the Jedi left – no Jedi would consent to become hostages, leverage against the Republic they served. Mace's expression was grim, and I saw many of the surviving Jedi take deep breaths and straighten as they prepared for the onslaught.

The onslaught that no of them could possibly survive.

Dooku sighed. "Then . . . I'm sorry, old friend."

The droids rearmed themselves, pointing straight at the Jedi from all directions. Queen Amidala lifted her blaster. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber in a defensive position as Anakin raised his lightsaber into a Form V ready position.

And then all chaos broke loose.

I barely had time to hear Queen Amidala suddenly shout, "Look!" before gunships suddenly descended in the arena, causing mass chaos as the droids tried to fire on the gunships and the Jedi simultaneously.

Moments later, I glimpsed Master Yoda standing in one of the gunships, urging the surviving Jedi to board. The Jedi jumped on – Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mace, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and everyone else – as troopers in white uniforms poured out to cover them and wreaked havoc on the droids.

_The army_, I realized. An army for the Republic.

As the gunships rose in the air, my vision fizzed again and I blinked. The second I blinked, the arena vanished – and suddenly I was standing in some sort of hangar. A ship – a solar sailor, if my memory served me correctly – was there, being attended to be a droid . . . and by Dooku.

Then Dooku turned abruptly, and suddenly Obi-Wan and Anakin were there. Obi-Wan immediately halted and raised his blade into a ready position. He murmured something to Anakin, but the boy charged ahead instead – and was caught by a sparkling net of Force lightning that picked him up and tossed him into the wall like a ragdoll.

I saw Obi-Wan toss Anakin a look; no doubt he wanted to make sure Anakin was okay. But Dooku was already speaking to Obi-Wan, and moments later he raised his hand and sent another blast of lightning towards Obi-Wan.

But Obi-Wan's reflexes served him well – his blade snapped up just in time to catch the lighting on the blade, where it dissipated harmlessly.

Dooku sneered and drew his lightsaber, revealing a blood red blade.

The blade of a Sith Lord.

I felt sickened. The color of the blade confirmed the suspicions raised by the lightning – my old mentor had completely abandoned the ways of the Jedi, and was now a Sith.

Obi-Wan charged then.

I watched the duel, impressed and worried. Obi-Wan's lightsaber skills were extraordinary, far better than when I had last seen him. He obviously had mastered Ataru and seemed to know a great deal of Soresu, for I saw elements of both. He held his own very well against Dooku.

But I was still worried. Obi-Wan was exhausted and injured, while Dooku was fresh – and a master of Makashi.

My worries cemented into outright concern when Dooku suddenly whipped around and sliced cuts into Obi-Wan's arm and leg. Obi-Wan cried out in pain, dropping his lightsaber and collapsing on to the floor.

"No!" Forgetting that I couldn't speak or act, I tried desperately, frantically, to reach for the Force, to shift aside the red blade that was now traveling towards my Padawan's neck.

But it was too late – or perhaps I was too slow – but it didn't matter.

There was a fierce snarl of rage or perhaps of challenge, and Anakin suddenly leaped across the room . . . and Dooku's blade slammed down upon a brilliant bar of green light as Anakin forced Dooku's blade back, away from Obi-Wan.

"Very foolish of you, boy," Dooku said calmly. "I'd thought you would have learned your lesson by now."

"I am a slow learner," Anakin retorted, and then with an enormous push, he shoved Dooku back.

"Anakin!" I heard Obi-Wan shout, and then suddenly another lightsaber was in Anakin's hand, and the boy charged Dooku with two lightsabers.

I looked at Obi-Wan, feeling my respect for my former apprentice increase. He was clearly in great pain and obviously worn out, yet he had taken the time to use the Force to try and assure Anakin's victory.

There was an explosion of light, and the hangar went dark.

I blinked, and the Force hummed with excruciating pain and then with tremendous power before everything went silent again.

Another blink, and I was standing the Jedi Council chambers. Master Yoda was sitting in his chair, shoulders hunched below a weary expression. Mace and Obi-Wan stood at the window.

As I watched, Obi-Wan – his wounds obviously healed but his expression weary – turned to Mace and said, "Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right."

I hardly had time to start at my Padawan's words before Yoda interjected.

"Becoming unreliable, Dooku has. Joined the dark side. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now," he said, waving an admonishing finger.

Mace's expression twitched every so slightly. "Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate."

Yoda sighed. "I agree."

Mace turned back to Obi-Wan. "Where is your apprentice?" His voice was surprising casual; for some reason, I got the impression that Mace didn't exactly approve of Anakin at all.

"On his way to Naboo," Obi-Wan answered. "He is escorting Senator Amidala home." He paused for a moment, his expression thoughtful, before he said, "I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory."

Yoda pounced, once more before I could even register most of my Padawan's words. "Victory? Victory, you say?" He shook his head emphatically, slowly, sadly. "Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has."

The sickening feeling in my gut grew worse as Obi-Wan didn't reply.

And then a beam of sunlight blazed, blinding me, and when my eyes had adjusted, I saw that I wasn't on Coruscant anymore.

I was on Naboo.

Anakin and Queen Amidala stood before me. The latter wore a beautiful white gown with a lovely veil of white lace that shimmered in the setting sun. The former took her hands – and then I saw that one of his hands was a mechanical replacement.

With a jolt, I realized that the pain I had sensed had been Anakin's.

I turned my attention back to the scene at hand just in time to see the two of them kiss . . . and I realized that the scene here had been one of marriage, of love.

Strangely, though, unlike the other scenes that had made me want to interfere, this time no challenge rose up within me. For some reason, I felt strangely confident about this scene. For some reason, I felt like it would be the key to the fulfillment of the prophecy.

But then the sun set, and suddenly I was standing in a strange, small, bland hut. Anakin knelt in the middle, holding a woman in his arms. Fear and worry were flickering through his face.

And that was when I recognized the woman as Shmi.

I couldn't hold back a gasp. The proud, willful woman I remembered was nothing like the broken, injured, dying one I saw now.

I saw Shmi try to say something to Anakin, but then her eyes rolled back, her head dropped, and I knew she was dead.

Anakin sat there, stunned, for a moment. Then he ever so slowly and gently reached out and closed Shmi's vacant eyes. When he raised his gaze, the rage and hatred that swirled in his blue eyes stunned me so much that the gaze felt like a punch that had landed in my gut.

He rose then, his expression terrible, and drew his lightsaber.

And then I knew what he was going to do, even before the first Tusken Raider fell to Anakin's blade.

_No! Anakin, no!_

Then the Force bucked, rising in a storm around me and sending me careening away as Anakin moved to destroy the camp.

No one noticed me or noticed anything else – even though I had been screaming to be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: Taking on Two More_**

**19 BBY **

~ _Qui-Gon Jinn_ ~  
The Force darkened now with alarming rapidity, the darkness I had sensed at Naboo expanding like a bloated virus, poisoning everything it touched and clouding everything it didn't. The Force stank of darkness and dark plans; echoed with the screams of war and death; and sang with power and the loss of innocence.

I saw Obi-Wan change, change so fast that I felt I hardly knew him. His expression became a cool mask that hardly faltered and never showed a hint of a smile. His voice became a powerful call of authority and planning that never revealed the pain he felt. He himself became . . . older, somehow, than the thirty-eight years I knew him to be. Wearier. Wiser. A full Jedi Master; a member of the Jedi Council; a Senior General of the Grand Army of the Republic.

And he wasn't the only one who changed.

Anakin changed too, becoming a snappish yet mature Knight whose flying skills, lightsaber prowess, and sheer power astonished his enemies and dazzled his allies. He had lost his arm – so _that_ was why I had sensed pain in the earlier vision – and now bore a prosthetic, but his connection to the Force did not waver in the least, and if anything he continued growing in power. Such a thing like losing a limb had held other Jedi back before, but it didn't seem to affect Anakin at all.

Yoda seemed weary and thin; Mace, exhausted and tense; and everyone else not much better.

I saw countless battles raging of unnamed worlds, with lightsaber duels and airborne fights all over the place. I saw thousands of clones troops perish, with their Jedi commanders sometimes falling with them. I saw how the war caused the Jedi to become withdrawn, grim, and exhausted; how it bled the Order of their most experienced and most promising; how it took everything it could possibly take from the Order without sending it to its knees.

Then, abruptly, the slideshow stopped and I popped into a new scene. Now came the second duel with Dooku – the rematch, I suppose it could be considered. I saw how Obi-Wan and Anakin used lesser styles – Shii-Cho and Ataru – to fool the Sith before switching to Form III and Form V, their best styles.

But even that wasn't enough.

My heart leaped into my throat when Dooku sent Obi-Wan flying backwards, slamming him so hard into the wall and floor that I was certain he would get a severe concussion. Anakin rose and blurred into motion in rage, kicking Dooku in the face – and then all control fell out the window as Anakin let loose his bottled rage and unleashed all of his power against Dooku.

I breathed an uneasy sigh when Anakin sliced through Dooku's arms and crossed the two lightsabers at his throat.

"Good, Anakin, good," a voice said, and I looked up with a start to see Palpatine there. He was bound to the chair with electrical restraints . . . but strangely, he didn't look like a prisoner. He didn't even seem scared.

Actually, he acted like he was the one in control.

"Kill him," Palpatine said suddenly. "Kill him now."

Dooku's eyes snapped to Palpatine, and I saw a strange emotion in them – a sudden flash of understanding or something. Something I had never seen in my old mentor's eyes before. Something dangerous.

But Anakin didn't see it. "I shouldn't," he said, but his voice was far too unsteady, too reluctant. His feelings were very clear, as clear as though his face was a datascreen.

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive. Just do it," Palpatine snapped.

And I saw in Anakin's eyes that he had just really been waiting for permission, for a tiny bit of encouragement. . .

I looked away as I heard the _snap-hiss_ of the lightsabers.

When I looked back, Anakin was running towards me. But his eyes were no longer filled with rage or anger or uncertainty – no, they were filled with hope and longing . . . and love.

I sidestepped and looked behind me, and sure enough, there stood Queen Amidala. Or perhaps she was Senator Amidala by now; surely her term as Queen was up, and her outfit wasn't regal enough to be that of Nubian royalty.

She and Anakin embraced and kissed, which made me shift uncomfortably. It felt rather . . . obtrusive to be watching such a private scene.

But then Anakin asked, "What's wrong? Why are you trembling?"

My attention returned full force, and I noted uneasily that the Senator was indeed shivering slightly.

"Nothing's wrong," she protested. "Something wonderful has happened. Ani . . . Ani, I'm pregnant."

I saw shock, pure shock, make its way onto Anakin's face. I watched as happiness and then understanding flashed into him.

A marriage, you could conceal. A pregnancy. . . Not so easily.

Anakin murmured something reassuring to her and they hugged again.

I looked away, tears in my eyes. Something told me that this was most likely the last time I would ever see the two in such a loving embrace.

The scene shifted – no, not scene. Scenes.

The scenes filled me with indescribable horror – beyond words, beyond thoughts, beyond feelings.

The first scene was that of a cloaked, hooded man, standing in front of a holoprojector. He opened his mouth and said nine words that shocked me to my core: "Commander Cody. The time has come. Execute Order 66."

I saw Obi-Wan, falling from a cliff as the clone troopers fired at him. I saw Ki-Adi-Mundi on Mygeeto, falling to the fire from his own clones. I saw Ayala Secura on Felucia, first distracted and then pummeled by fire from her clones. I saw Plo Koon on Cato Neimodia, as clones fired upon his ship and sent him careening into an explosion. I saw Stass Allie on Saleucami, her speeder exploding when her clones fired upon her.

And then I saw the Temple.

Or rather, the ruined, smoking, bloody building the Temple had become.

The Force was deafeningly silent here, having been screamed raw by the shouts of the dying and the dead and the grieving soon-to-be-dead. Everywhere I looked, for as far as the eye could see, there were bodies. Bodies clad in Jedi robes. Bodies that only an hour or two ago had been living, breathing, working.

Bodies of slaughtered Jedi.

_Who would do this? Who would dare?_

"Wait, Master."

I whirled to see Obi-Wan descending into the security holograms. For a moment I rejoiced that he was alive; then, I stiffened when he turned on the holograms.

"If into the security holograms you go, only pain will you find," Master Yoda said gravely.

"I must know, Master."

Master Yoda grunted softly, but did not speak as Obi-Wan rewound the recordings.

And then we both gasped when saw the perpetrator, his lightsaber slicing through countless Jedi.

"No," Obi-Wan said wildly, heartbroken. "No. It can't be. It _can't_ be."

But the holorecording was proof – indifferent, uncaring, overwhelming proof.

_Anakin becomes a _Sith_? But why? Oh, Force, _why_?_

I had been so, so sure – the Force had been so, so clear – but why was the Force letting this happen? Why was it destroying the Jedi, the Republic – and my Padawan?

Obi-Wan shut off the recording, bringing my focus back to the present. "I can't watch anymore," he whispered, his knuckles white where they clutched at the switchboard, his face drained of blood, his eyes unreadable yet full of pain.

Master Yoda was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Destroy the Sith we _must_."

Obi-Wan whirled. "Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin." His voice, which had shaken so much before, now was iron hard again.

But Yoda was unsympathetic. "To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not."

"He is like my brother," Obi-Wan protested. "I cannot do it."

Yoda stopped and looked directly at Obi-Wan. "Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is . . . consumed by Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan made one, last futile attempt to divert his task – the task that he needed to do, the task of a Jedi. "I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look."

Yoda looked back only once as he walked away. "Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will."

The scene blurred then, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the tears clouding my eyes or because of the Force.

But then I was on a strange, windy, burning planet. Fire raged all around me. And then a ship landed, and Senator Amidala ran out. She was met midway by Anakin.

They had a hushed discussion, one that for some reason or other I couldn't hear.

In any case, after learning what Anakin had done, I wasn't sure I wanted to.

But then the Force rippled, and sound came to my ears.

Senator Amidala was backing slowly away from Anakin, shaking her head, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Anakin was talking, his voice growing louder as he continued. "Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

She backed away even more. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. . ." She looked away from a moment, and her voice grew stronger too. "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." She looked at Anakin as if truly seeing him for the first time.

Anakin's eyes flashed threateningly at the woman he claimed he loved. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."

Senator Amidala's voice cracked and tears filled her eyes again. "I don't know you anymore," she said, half-sobbing. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

Anakin looked up suddenly, and he tensed, but his voice remained casual. "Because of Obi-Wan?" he asked, his tone almost sarcastic.

She swallowed back another sob. "Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you."

He stepped close to her and snarled, "Liar!"

Senator Amidala whirled and suddenly I realized what had caught Anakin's attention before – Obi-Wan stood at the top of the ramp.

"No!" she said, her voice suddenly cracking.

Anakin took another step, his eyes filled with rage. "You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!"

"No!" she tried.

But then Anakin reached out and closed his hand. She choked, her hands flying to her throat, and I realized with sickening horror that he was killing her. Killing her and the child she bore inside of her – _his_ child.

Obi-Wan came down the ramp. "Let her go, Anakin," he commanded.

Anakin only tightened his fist.

"Let – her – go!" Every single word of Obi-Wan's was full of power and authority, but right now I was afraid that it wasn't going to be enough.

But then Anakin let go. Senator Amidala gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious. I saw Obi-Wan's eyes flash to her, horror in the blue-green depths.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin cried. All humanity, all traces of the boy I remembered, seemed to have vanished from him completely. I shivered when I saw his yellow eyes glared at Obi-Wan – the eyes of a Sith.

Obi-Wan slowly dragged his gaze back to Anakin. "You have done that yourself."

Anakin flung his cloak away and returned to Senator Amidala. "You will not take her from me!" he shouted angrily.

Obi-Wan dropped his own cloak. "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." He paused and began walking in a circle; soon Anakin did the same. His focus was clear – he wanted to get to Senator Amidala. And as he walked, he spoke. Seeing Anakin seemed to have firmed Obi-Wan, as if he now regretted more than ever but would not turn back from what had to be done.

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

Anakin was less than appreciative of Obi-Wan's words. "Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do." He turned away as Obi-Wan crouched by Senator Amidala's side and placed his hand gently on the side of her face. "I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire."

Obi-Wan rose, his face troubled, but he seemed to have come out a daze. A daze that Anakin's words snapped him out of. "Your new Empire?" he repeated.

"Don't make me kill you," Anakin snarled.

I shivered. I had never in my life heard such a menacing, evil, flat tone – and certainly had never expected it from a man I remembered as a sweet, innocent, helpful nine-year-old boy. It was like he had lost everything, only instead of reaching out to the Jedi for help, he had reached within and produced a monster that threatened to destroy anything that did not grieve as he did, that could still feel joy.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic – to _democracy_!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin spared him a single, disdainful glance over his shoulder. "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."

Obi-Wan appeared stunned. Then, slowly, sadly, he removed his lightsaber from his belt. "Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes," he said softly. "I will do what I must."

"You will try."

Anakin jumped into the air and his lightsaber met with Obi-Wan's with a terrific clash – and a powerful burst of light.

The next images raced through my mind without sound – or perhaps there was sound, and I was too stunned to hear it or process it fully.

I saw Senator Amidala give birth to twins before dying, her last words pleading with Obi-Wan to believe in Anakin as her fingers clung to a jappor snippet hanging from her neck.

I saw Anakin undergo a terrible surgery of joint replacement, saw the boy-turned-man, hero-turned-traitor, Jedi-turned-Sith vanish into the confines of a bulky, horrific black suit.

And then I saw Anakin – or was it Darth Vader now? – realize that he alone had killed Senator Amidala; watched as he screamed in pain and destroyed everything in reach; watched as the Force thundered with his grief and pain and rage.

I blinked, and the scene switched. Now I stood in the doorway of some sort of conference room. Obi-Wan, his tunic and pants spattered with lava and dirt and sweat, sat in one chair. Master Yoda sat in the middle. A man I recognized as Senator Organa listened solemnly.

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," Master Yoda was saying

I realized with a start that they were talking about the children – Anakin's children. Or did he even deserve to be called their father now, now that he had just killed their mother?

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan said softly.

"Hmm . . . Split up, they should be," Master Yoda added.

Senator Organa straightened. "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

Obi-Wan nodded once. "And what of the boy?" he asked, turning to face Master Yoda.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him," the old Master replied.

Obi-Wan winced, and I didn't blame him. Tatooine was a rough world – but in its roughness, it could easily conceal a Force-sensitive and shelter him from the Empire – and the Sith.

"I will take the child and watch over him," Obi-Wan said finally.

Senator Organa and Obi-Wan stood and bowed slightly to Master Yoda as he said, "Until the time is right, disappear we will."

But as Obi-Wan made to follow Senator Organa out, Master Yoda raised a hand. "Master Kenobi, wait a moment." As Obi-Wan resumed his seat, looking confused, the old Master continued, "In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

Obi-Wan tilted his head, looking even more confused now. "Training?" he repeated.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality." The old Master folded his hands over his lap. "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force. . . Your old Master."

Obi-Wan straightened abruptly, his expression going from weary and exhausted to hopeful and incredulous. "Qui-Gon?" he breathed, his voice full of such emotion that I knew that he had never stopping mourning me – or loving me.

Master Yoda smiled patiently. "How to commune with him, I will teach you," he said gently.

The image shimmered and faded again. But Obi-Wan's word – the way he had breathed out my name so tentatively, as if he were again a twenty-five-year-old Padawan and not a famous Jedi Master in his own – stayed with me, even as I felt myself return to my body.

And when I opened my eyes, they were wet with tears.

I wasn't sure if the tears were for my own death, or for the death of the Jedi Order, or for Obi-Wan.

But of one thing I was sure.

_Jinn, you're really getting old. Your vows are starting to mean nothing._ For I remembered quite clearly, once long ago, exasperatedly telling Obi-Wan that after him, I would take no more apprentices – I was getting too old. And now the Force was telling me something quite different.

_So much for not taking on another apprentice. Now I will be taking on two more._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Events Fall in Line**_

**0 ABY **

~ _Qui-Gon Jinn_ ~  
I heard a hiss, and then three powerful _snap-hiss_ sounds as two lightsabers were ignited. Then there was a whooshing sound, and I knew that the barriers had come down. There was a patter of feet, and there a tremendous clash as my Padawan struck and the Sith parried.

The clash echoed in my ears, making me wince; it seemed disproportionately louder than it should be.

And then something roared – loud and furious.

I closed my eyes, annoyed. _What, trying to kill us isn't enough for you? You've got to roar too?_ I thought irritably. _That only makes you seem even _less_ civilized – if that's even possible._

But no – the roar came again.

I was about ready to grit my teeth when the world suddenly spun, making me dizzy, and I realized belatedly that the roar was coming from my vision – not from the Sith.

And that's when I fell – fell as though the ground I was resting on had come completely open, as if an earthquake was opening a fissure below me. I fell, away from the generator, away from Obi-Wan and the Sith, and away from my body.

I came to abrupt stop right above some rocks. As I shifted my weight out of instinct, even though I knew that these were just visions and I couldn't be harmed or affected, I saw two Tusken Raiders fleeing from the landspeeder they'd been going through. A cloaked figure passed by me slowly and knelt beside a young man who lay unconscious on the ground.

There was a beeping noise, and the cloaked man turned his head. I turned to see a very familiar R2 unit there. When I turned back to regard the cloaked man, I found that he had pulled down his hood, to reveal an old man with white hair and a white beard clad in Jedi robes.

"Hello there!" he said. He smiled at the droid reassuringly. "Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid."  
The droid beeped again, almost worriedly, and the old man seemed to understand. He looked back down at the unconscious young man and said, "Don't worry, he'll be all right."

I stared as the young man's eyes flickered open, revealing pale blue depths. With his sandy blonde hair, he looked almost exactly like Anakin – albeit a little older than nine years old.

"What happened?" the young man asked, his voice dazed.

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day," the old man said, helping him to sit up. "You're fortunate you're still in one piece."

The young man blinked and then suddenly seemed to recognize the old man. "Ben?" he asked, his tone incredulous yet relieved. "Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

I blinked at the old man. _Ben_ Kenobi_?_ Suddenly this old man seemed a lot less older and a lot more familiar.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly," Ben said cheerfully. "Tell me, young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

The young man – I presumed his name was Luke – gestured towards the R2 unit. "Oh, this little droid!" he answered. "I think he's searching for his former master. . . I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. . . There seems to be no stopping him."

Luke paused for a moment, staring at Ben as if trying to decide whether or not to continue. After a minute, he continued, "He claims to be the property of an Obi- Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

The second the name left Luke's lips, the smile vanished from Ben's face. He leaned backwards, his expression turning thoughtful. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. . ." he murmured. "Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time . . . a long time."

Luke seemed discouraged. "I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead," he muttered unhappily.

Ben crossed his arms. "Oh, he's not dead, not . . . not yet."

Luke's head came up as he regarded the older man. "You know him!" he exclaimed, a question as much as a statement in the three words.

"Well of course, of course I know him," Ben said tartly. "He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born."

Luke's jaw dropped and he blinked at Ben – or, Obi-Wan. After a moment, he seemed to recover, and said slowly, "Then the droid does belong to you."

_A droid belonging to Obi-Wan?_ I frowned. Jedi did not have many possessions, least of all a _droid_. . . _Well, this is an interesting vision. . ._

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid," Obi-Wan said, frowning curiously at the R2 unit. "Very interesting. . ."

Obi-Wan suddenly looked up at the cliffs, as he had heard a sound or felt something in the Force that bothered him. Apparently, it was more serious than he let on, for he said a moment later, "I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers."

I whirled around and squinted at the cliff. _I don't see anything_, I thought.

I turned back to the pair – and then I jumped back in shock. I wasn't facing a cliff or rocks or the rugged landscape of Tatooine anymore. I wasn't even on a planet anymore, I was sure.

I had turned around into a long white corridor.

Or what was left of it. There was smoke everywhere, and blaster holes in the walls, and bodies clad in familiar white clone trooper armor.

A young woman, dressed in a white gown that clashed with her dark brown hair, was marched past me by some of the living men clad in clone trooper armor. Her hands were secured in binders and she was obviously a prisoner – but there was something about her. Something familiar about the long brown hair set up in two buns, about the set expression on her face, about her impassive brown eyes.

Then a menacing figure in a black suit swept into the corridor, filling the whole length with the sound of mechanical breathing and sweeping any thoughts about the young woman out of my mind.

I gasped. _Darth Vader. Anakin._

And then the young woman spoke, and my eyes snapped back to her. "Lord Vader, I should have known," the young woman said coldly. "Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic – "

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness," Vader snarled, cutting off the young woman mid sentence and making her title sound like a curse. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the young woman said, her brown eyes blazing with defiance and determination. "I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan – "

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance, and a traitor," Vader snapped. He gestured to the guards impatiently. "Take her away!"

The man – a commander, by the bars on his jacket – said something to Vader, but I didn't hear it. I suddenly knew who the young woman reminded me of – and I had a guess as to who she really was, even though Vader didn't know it.

_The similarities between her and Queen Amidala are too obvious to be missed_, I thought to myself, eyeing the young woman as she was escorted roughly from the ship. _But then again, Vader has probably spent too much time trying to forget Queen Amidala that he doesn't see them._

Vader was talking when I returned my attention to the conversation. "I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base," he said.

The commander stopped and faced Vader. "She'll die before she tells you anything," he said seriously.

I shivered. The statement sounded a lot like what a Jedi would say – a Jedi armed with a premonition from the Force. And I had a funny feeling that to make it worse, it was _true_. . .

Vader, though, wasn't bothered by that. "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the Senate that all aboard were killed!" he ordered.

I stared broodingly as the dark figure of Vader swept away. He sounded so . . . so different from Anakin that if I hadn't known the two were one and the same, I would never have made the connection. Anakin might have been impulsive, rash, and inclined to revenge – but I knew that he never would have been capable of giving such an order.

As I came to that conclusion, the corridor went hazy again. I squinted, trying to keep it in focus, but instead of clearing, the haze only got worse. Colors ran together again – and then they suddenly stopped, settling in a new formation.

And then a voice issued from the darkness of a hut that was swiftly coming in focus.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter," the young man – Luke, I remembered his name was – was saying as the hut cleared. He was sitting next to the protocol droid, tinkering with its broken arm, and directing his words to Obi-Wan.

"That's what your uncle told you," Obi-Wan said dismissively. "He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

Luke stopped tinkering and turned to give Obi-Wan his full attention. "You fought in the Clone Wars?" he asked, awe in his voice.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Yes," he answered. "I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father."

It went unsaid what had happened to Luke's father after he had become a Jedi Knight, and as Obi-Wan stopped speaking, he looked away and I saw a trace of sadness flash across his face.

Luke didn't see it. "I wish I'd known him," he said wistfully, staring into the distance.

Obi-Wan looked back at Luke. "He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. And he was a good friend," he said quietly. Then he got up. "Which reminds me . . ."

Rummaging around in a trunk, he continued talking. "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

The protocol droid muttered something, but I didn't hear it – all my attention was on the small object that Obi-Wan suddenly produced from the depths of the trunk.

Luke rose to take it from Obi-Wan – and then he stared at it, uncomprehending. He obviously didn't know what it was, and that was confirmed by the first words out of his mouth. "What is it?"

I saw Obi-Wan hold back a sigh. "Your father's lightsaber," he said, almost reverently. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."

Luke found the activation switch and the blue blade hummed out. As Luke twirled it around, Obi-Wan continued speaking, looking away into the distance as though remembering the old times when lightsabers had been common – or at least instantly recognizable.

"A more elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times . . . before the Empire," he finished gravely.

Luke shut off the lightsaber. "How did my father die?" he asked seriously.

The question seemed to bring Obi-Wan back from his memories. He looked for a moment at Luke, as if deciding how to answer. Finally, he said, "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father."

Luke stiffened and gripped the lightsaber tightly, but Obi-Wan wasn't done talking.

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct," he said sadly. "Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

Luke blinked. "The Force?"

This time, Obi-Wan did release a quiet sigh. "Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

Leaving Luke to mull that over, Obi-Wan moved to the R2 unit.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."

"I saw part of the message he was – " Luke began.

A hologram appeared on the table, interrupting Luke.

Satisfied, Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair. "I seem to have found it," he said mildly.

With a start, I recognized the hologram as the image of the young woman from the ship. When she spoke, I became certain.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Obi-Wan leaned back thoughtfully, pulling at his beard as he considered the message. I understood his conflict. On one hand, he couldn't ignore this message – not with so much at stake. But on the other hand, his mandate was to guard Luke.

Obi-Wan seemed to come to a decision. He straightened and leaned towards Luke. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan," he said.

"Alderaan?" Luke repeated with a strange helpless laugh, jolted out whatever he'd been thinking. "I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is. . ."

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," he said emphatically.

I held back a snort with great difficulty. _Old?_ Obi-Wan was only in his late fifties, I guessed, and certainly not old.

But Luke didn't pick up on that. Standing, he protested, "I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here. . ."

"That's your uncle talking," Obi-Wan commented, his tone losing most of its sympathy and becoming more like that of a general and a Jedi Master.

But having not been raised like a Jedi, Luke ignored the authoritative tone that every Jedi would have heard instantly. He merely sighed. "Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?" he lamented.

Obi-Wan ignored his question. "Learn about the Force, Luke."

Luke turned back to Obi-Wan. "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel is right, of course," Obi-Wan said softly.

Luke's head came up, and I froze as his pale blue eyes stared at me – well, actually through me. He was at least eighteen or nineteen years old, a good decade older than Anakin had been when I had discovered him on Tatooine, but right now their eyes looked exactly the same.

Caught in the gaze of those determined yet conflicted eyes, I didn't notice how the hut was dissolving around me.

When I came back to myself, I was standing behind Luke on some sort of ship. Another man and a Wookie stood at the controls. Through the cockpit window, I saw a strange fighter fleeing from them.

A sense of loss hung about the young man, tainted with determination, and I got the feeling that he hadn't left Tatooine for the reasons Obi-Wan had offered.

No, something had happened to him.

But right now, Luke wasn't paying attention to that. He was arguing furiously with the other man, who I guessed was the captain of the ship, as they chased the strange fighter through some sort of asteroid field.

"What's going on?" Luke was demanding.

"Our position is correct, except . . . no, Alderaan!" the captain said, his tone totally bewildered as he threw the ship into a dive to avoid being smashed by an asteroid.

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid," the captain said in an exasperated tone. "It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

"What? How?" Luke was still fighting for answers, answers that I privately felt only the Empire really knew.

The Empire . . . and Vader.

Obi-Wan took one look at the asteroid field and sank into a chair, his face filled with sorrow. "Destroyed . . . by the Empire," he pronounced sadly.

I felt the truth in his words, and in the Force, even though I fought against it. Sorrow filled me as well. _A whole world destroyed. . . All the things gone, all the _people_. . ._

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet," the captain protested stubbornly.

Or perhaps just naturally. Something told me he wasn't a Force-sensitive, else he – like Luke – would have sensed the truth in Obi-Wan's words.

"It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've – " The captain broke off as an alarm started flaring.

"There's another ship coming in," he announced.

"Maybe they know what happened," Luke suggested.

Obi-Wan stepped on that solution immediately with another single glance out the cockpit window. "It's an Imperial fighter," he said grimly.

Luke gaped. "It followed us!"

Obi-Wan eyed it with a keen, knowing gaze. "No," he decided. "It's a short range fighter."

"Well, there aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" the captain asked.

Obi-Wan didn't reply, his eyes narrowing as they swept the area outside.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry," Luke said urgently. "If they identify us, we're in big trouble."

The captain said something, but just then my attention was caught by some sort of gray . . . _thing_ that had appeared in the window. A sense of foreboding filled me. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't going to help matter.

Luke suddenly noticed it as well. "Look at him. He's headed for that small moon," he said, pointing over the captain's shoulder.

"I think I can get him before he gets there," the captain decided. "He's almost in range. . ."

Obi-Wan suddenly stiffened, his eyes flashing in alarm. "That's no moon!" he exclaimed. "It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station," the captain said absently.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Luke said slowly, his eyes darting from Obi-Wan's stiffened expression to the moon – the space station.

The captain eyed the moon for a moment. "Yeah, I think your right," he said finally. "Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

The whole ship shuddered as the Wookie threw down the switch. It hesitated for a moment, but then it continued on its slow path forwards.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke cried.

"We're caught in a tractor beam!" the captain shot back. "It's pulling us in!"

"But there's gotta be something you can do!" Luke insisted.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid," the captain said helplessly. "I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!"

Obi-Wan leaned forward, a mischievous gleam suddenly appearing in my former Padawan's blue-green eyes that looked completely out of place. He put his hand on the captain's shoulder and said softly, "You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting. . ."

As Obi-Wan spoke, the room started turning and fading, as though I was flying away from it at a million light-years a second – or perhaps it was flying away from me – but in any case a moment later I fell into another corridor.

Only this time, I wasn't the only one waiting

I heard a familiar _snap-hiss_ and saw Obi-Wan standing in the corridor, his activated lightsaber in his hand. He was staring past me, at someone who made his expression go blank and impassive – but his pained eyes said everything.

Vader stood there.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan," Vader snarled softly. "We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete."

Obi-Wan angled his blade defensively as Vader activated his own.

"When I left you, I was but the learner; now _I_ am the master," Vader proclaimed.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed slightly, but I could still see the pain swirling in the blue-green depths. "Only a master of evil, Darth," he replied.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Vader taunted.

Obi-Wan remained calm; only a flash in the blue-green depths showed how much this hurt him. But his voice didn't change, staying as composed as a Jedi Master's should. "You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine," he said gravely.

The scene seemed to slow down as Vader raised his blade, ready to strike at Obi-Wan, and voices reached my ear – voices that certainly were not coming from this scene. As the voices reverberated, Obi-Wan and Vader started dueling – in slow motion.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" It was a breathless male voice, but I recognized the cockiness in it – the captain's, I decided.

There was a growl, and then two pairs of footsteps.

"What kept you?" the captain asked the newcomers.

"We, uh, ran into some old friends," answered a cool yet equally breathless female voice. After a moment, I decided it belonged to the woman from the hologram.

"Is the ship all right?" And that would be Luke's, excited yet determined.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it," the captain said. "Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

"Look!" exclaimed Luke.

"Now's our chance! Go!" the captain urged.

It was then that I realized why the voices were echoing yet sounded so near – the duel between Obi-Wan and Vader had taken them – and me – into a doorway to the hangar where the ship was. The duel was distracting the guards on the ship, which was why Luke, the captain, the princess, and the Wookie now had the opportunity to scramble onto the ship.

Luke skidded to a halt as he saw the two, their lightsabers crossed. I saw the boy mouth something that looked suspiciously like "Ben".

Obi-Wan tossed a sideways look at Luke, and then his lips curled up into a small smile. Holding his lightsaber reverently before him, Obi-Wan closed his eyes as if surrendering and straightened.

Vader swiped at Obi-Wan, who crumpled and fell as the blade severed his head from his shoulders, his lightsaber falling – deactivated – onto his robes.

As he did, suddenly Obi-Wan's outline shimmered faintly and the Force rippled with immense power.

And then I knew what my former Padawan had done.

A shout roused my attention.

"No!" Luke cried.

At once the soldiers whirled at Luke's cry and suddenly he was caught in the crossfire as the soldiers opened fire and the captain whipped out a blaster and attempted to return it. Vader showed no interest; I saw him nudge what was left of Obi-Wan's robe with an air that I could only describe as puzzled. No doubt he was wondering what had happened to his old Master.

"Come on!" the captain shouted.

The young woman darted up the ramp. "Come on!" she called. When Luke didn't budge, she cried, "Luke, it's too late!"

Then Vader abruptly turned and began striding forwards. I saw the captain's eyes widen momentarily before he yelled, "Blast the door, kid!"

Suddenly remembering he had a weapon, Luke raised his blaster and fired. The door mechanism burst into flames as some of Luke's shots made it through, the door slid closed just before Vader.

And then the Force rippled with power again, and a voice whispered in Luke's head. "Run, Luke! Run!"

And Luke ran.

As he did, the scene started shrinking like it was a hallway that I didn't fit in anymore, shrinking smaller and shrinking away. When it had shrunk to the size of a pea, it suddenly exploded outwards, sending me racing down some sort of trench as I tried to ride the shockwave.

The Force rippled again, and suddenly a voice was speaking, soft yet deliberate.

"Use the Force, Luke."

I started, only then realizing that I was racing down the trench alongside a starfighter. A starfighter piloted by Luke.

Luke hesitated.

Obi-Wan spoke again. "Let go, Luke."

Luke still hesitated.

Another voice came to me, dark and menacing – and full of frustration. "The Force is strong with this one!" Vader growled, struggling to get a lock on Luke.

Obi-Wan spoke yet again, his voice a silent plea hidden behind the wisdom he carried. "Luke, trust me," he urged.

That seemed to do it. The indecision vanished from Luke's face, and he inhaled and exhaled slowly – like a true Jedi. The Force swirled gently around the young man, who suddenly reached over and switched off his targeting computer.

Over his headset, I heard the base speaking. "His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm all right," Luke answered, fiddling with some buttons as the targeting lens retracted.  
But then Vader seemed to decide against targeting Luke using his computer, and opened fire. Luke now flew through a storm of scarlet bolts, with only the Force to direct him.

And then one bolt connected.

With a screech, the R2 unit powered down.

Luke, who was still struggling to keep his focus and guide his ship safely, risked a glance out to see the smoking R2 unit. "I've lost R2!" he exclaimed.

Fear rippled through the Force – fear from Luke and from the base – and Luke lost his focus, glancing desperately at the R2 unit instead of continuing to guide his ship. Immediately, his ship slowed and stopped dodging.

There was a click – or an echo of it – and then Vader was snarling triumphantly, "I have you now."

But as Vader made to press the firing button, a sudden explosion distracted him.

Vader looked wildly around, exclaimed a reflexive "What?" as he searched for what had caused the explosion.

And then there was a surge in the Force and another ship dived into the confrontation. "Yahoo!" came the triumphant shout.

Three things happened simultaneously afterwards as a result of this unexpected interference.

The surviving wingman yelled, "Look out!"

The surviving wingman smashed into Vader's ship.

Vader's ship went spinning out of the trench, careening wildly out of control.

"You're all clear, kid," said a voice, and with a start I recognized the captain that had been with Luke and Obi-Wan earlier. "Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Luke smiled, and the Force suddenly surged again as he reached for it and it responded. He closed his eyes, and the Force worked through him to send the shots racing down the trench. And then the Force tugged at the controls, bringing Luke up and out of the trench just before he crashed.

There was a whirl and then I was flying away from the trench, back and back and back. Racing alongside Luke and captain and other ships as they fled from the enormous space station.

With a terrific blast of light, it exploded, sending a shockwave out that had me spinning away. But as darkness closed over me and I started returning to my body, a voice echoed in Luke's ear – and mine.

"The Force will always be with you."

I opened my eyes just in time to hear another clash as Obi-Wan's and the Sith's lightsabers clashed again. There was a flash of light, quite similar to the explosion of the space station, as their lightsabers clashed again.

Somehow, I knew that Obi-Wan was slowly gaining the upper hand – just as somehow I knew the visions I was having were becoming more and more set in stone with each passing second.

_And so the events fall in line._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: Ultimate Secret Revealed – Prematurely_**

**3 ABY **

~ _Qui-Gon Jinn_ ~  
The clash of lightsabers sounded again, fast and furious and hard. I knew that my Padawan was fighting against the Sith with everything he had left in him, bringing to bear his youth and his strength and his skill.

But the Sith wasn't so easily defeated. He was strong and young and skilled too, almost evenly matched to Obi-Wan.

I could feel my Padawan weakening. The duel's duration was draining his endurance, and despite his strength and skill, without the space needed to utilize the Ataru I'd taught him, he too was at a disadvantage, much the same as I had been.

I reached out to the Force, for the bond, to reassure my Padawan. I didn't have the strength to speak, so I tried to let my own reassurance flow to him.

But instead of hearing my voice echo, I heard another's.

"Luke . . . Luke," the other voice called.

And then I was falling again, falling in a snowstorm of sorts. The wind lashed the barren landscape here, sending snow and hail and ice whirling about in a dangerous flurry. Even though it didn't harm me, I knew that it was deathly cold.

A shimmering blue apparition materialized in front of me. I started when I recognized my Padawan and smiled.

_So, the wisdom of the Order of the Whills spoke truly_, I thought triumphantly. Obi-Wan was one with the Force, yet retained his conscious self – a feat I had been trying to achieve but was now running out of time to finish.

One thing consoled me. Amongst all the pain and destruction, at least there would be some victories that could be wrought for the Jedi Order.

What I'd taken for a blot on the white landscape suddenly shifted and became a human being as Obi-Wan's voice echoed in the Force. I hadn't realized it earlier because the young man was clad so thickly in warm furs that I barely recognized him.

Luke lifted his head. "Ben?" he gasped weakly, his pale blue eyes going wide.

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, as if waiting for Luke to become a bit more conscious before speaking. "You will go to the Dagobah system," he instructed Luke.

"Dagobah system?" Luke repeated, his brow wrinkling in obvious confusion.

"There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me," Obi-Wan finished solemnly. With that, the shimmering apparition began to dissipate – much to Luke's alarm.

The young man struggled to rise, reaching a hand towards the rapidly fading blue outline.

"Ben!" he gasped, struggling. "Ben!"

As Obi-Wan vanished, things started going dark again. But just before the scene vanished completely, I caught a glimpse of another man running towards Luke. Then Luke's eyes closed and his head dropped back down – and the scene vanished.

I sighed in frustration. I would have really liked to know what happened afterwards.

I started as someone else sighed right next to me ear and whirled around. As I did, another landscape started blooming around me, slowly coming into focus.

"Now all I have to do is find this Yoda . . . if he even exists," the one who had sighed was saying when the landscape finally settled in place.

_Luke_, I recognized suddenly. I cast about the surroundings – it looked some sort of swamp, this planet, like nothing I'd ever seen before. It looked even wilder than Naboo's swamps. _But I don't recognize the landscape. . ._

Luke was talking when I finally gave up trying to figure out what the planet was.

"Still . . . there's something familiar about this place," he said almost absently. "I feel like . . . I don't know . . ."

"Feel like what?"

Luke whirled around, his blaster seeming to appear in his hand. He pointed it straight at the speaker.

"Like we're being watched!" Luke finished triumphantly.

The creature flinched backwards, throwing its hands over its face. "Away with your weapon!" it cried in a strange, croaky voice. "I mean you no harm."

Luke eyed it warily for a moment before slowly putting his blaster away. He had apparently decided that the creature meant him no harm.

The creature lowered its arms. "I am wondering, why are you here?" it asked, its green eyes bright and inquisitive.

"I'm looking for someone," Luke answered.

"Looking?" the creature repeated almost whimsically. "Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?"

I saw Luke turn away as he held back a smile. "Right."

"Help you I can," the creature said eagerly. "Yes, mmm."

"I don't think so," Luke said dismissively. "I'm looking for a great warrior."

The creature shook its head as it clambered down the root it'd been sitting on. "Ahhh! A great warrior." The creature laughed and shook its head again. "Wars not make one great."

Luke ignored the creature until it picked up a ration bar and bit into it.

"Put that down. Hey! That's my dinner," he said indignantly, snatching it from the creature's hand. He eyed it for a moment, as if contemplating finishing it, and then tossed it away in disgust.

The creature's face was wrinkled in disgust. "How you get so big, eating food of this kind?" it asked.

"Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle, and if we could get our ship out, we would, but we can't, so why don't you just – " Luke said, his patience apparently worn thin by the creature's antics and words.

"Aw, cannot get your ship out?" the creature teased. Without waiting for a reply, it started digging around in Luke's supply pack. It pulled out an object and then tossed it over its shoulder dismissively before beginning to rummage around again.

"Hey, you could have broken this," Luke said, seizing the object. "Don't do that. Ohhh . . . you're making a mess. Hey, give me that!"

He snatched yet another object from the creature's grip – or tried to, anyways.

"Mine! Or I will help you not," the creature said fiercely, keeping a tight grip on the object, which I now saw was some sort of portable lamp.

"I don't want your help. I want my lamp back," Luke argued, tugging on the lamp. "I'll need it to get out of this slimy mudhole."

The insult to the swamp seemed to make the creature resist even more. "Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is," it said indignantly.

Luke let go with a frustrated groan, and the creature moved away, cackling in victory. But then, over his shoulder, the R2 unit extended a hand and yanked at the lamp.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the creature exclaimed, and suddenly it and the R2 unit were engaging in a . . . well, some mini-version of a tug-of-war.

Luke looked over at the commotion with a sigh. "Oh, R2, let him have it."

But the R2 unit didn't let go, and the creature started smacking at it with his little walking stick, continuing to pull on the lamp.

"Mine! Mine!" the creature cried, emphasizing each cry with a fierce smack.

"R2!" Luke said.

The R2 unit made a rude noise, but finally let go.

"Mine!" the creature said triumphantly. Then it smacked the R2 unit one last time, slamming the compartment door closed.

"Now will you move along, little fella?" Luke said impatiently. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"No! No, no! Stay and help you, I will," the creature insisted with a funny laugh. "Find your friend, hmm?"

I saw Luke hold back an exasperated groan with difficultly. "I'm not looking for a friend; I'm looking for a Jedi Master," he said exasperatedly.

The creature's eyes brightened. "Oohhh. Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda," it said, pointing a knowing finger at Luke.

Luke's head came up. "You know him?"

"Mmm. Take you to him, I will," the creature said with another laugh. "Yes, yes. But now, we must eat. Come. Good food. Come."

Luke eyed the creature warily as it moved off into the distance.

"Come, come," the creature repeated.

But it wasn't the only voice now.

A cold voice, interrupted by mechanical breathing and the hum of a holoprojector, began to take prominence as the darkness swallowed the swamp. A blue outline appeared, along with some sort of pad where the dark figure of Vader knelt.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader was saying, his voice drowning out the R2 unit's beeps, the creature's calls to Luke, and the strange sounds of the swamp.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force," stated the hologram coldly.

I shivered as the voice reached me. The voice was Palpatine's, and yet not Palpatine's. It wasn't old or young.

But of one thing I was certain – it was full of dark power.

"I have felt it," Vader said calmly. Apparently, he wasn't bothered by Palpatine's voice. But then again, he'd had over two decades to get used to it anyways.

"We have a new enemy – Luke Skywalker," Palpatine said flatly.

"Yes, my master."

"He could destroy us," Palpatine said.

"He's just a boy," Vader said dismissively – but there was also a hint of eagerness, of hope in his voice that seemed quite out of place with the dismissive words. He looked up. "Obi-Wan can no longer help him."

Palpatine ignored Vader's words. "The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

The meaning of Palpatine's words was clear.

But Vader, it seemed, had little intention of following that implied command. "If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally," Vader ventured.

There was silence for a moment, as if Palpatine was turning over the possibility in his mind.

"Yes. Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done?" Palpatine demanded, his voice growing in power as he spoke, ringing with his authority.

Vader bowed his head. "He will join us or die, my master."

The hologram gleamed brightly – but for some reason it gleamed red and orange and yellow, not the usual blue. Then it began jumping and flickering, and I realized that I was looking at a fire, not a hologram.

I was back in the swamp. Only I was in a hut this time.

The creature swept past me, gesturing to Luke.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now," Luke was protesting.

"Patience!" the creature scolded. "For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat. Hot. Good food, hm? Good, hmm?"

Luke was persistent, I had to give it to him. "How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you will be with him." The creature put down his bowl and tasted the food from the pot hanging over the fire. "Rootleaf, I cook," he explained. Tossing a strange, almost knowing look over his shoulder, the creature asked casually, "Why wish you become Jedi? Hm?"

Luke pushed around the food in his bowl. "Mostly because of my father, I guess," he answered, a tint of pride in his voice.

"Ah, your father." The creature sighed – although in reverence or in sadness, I could not tell. Perhaps both. "Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mmm."

"Oh, come on. How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am," Luke said angrily. He slammed down his bowl, obviously at the end of his rope. "Oh, I don't even know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time."

The creature gave a long sigh and lifted his head. "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience." Suddenly his voice was no longer whimsical and teasing, but serious and mature and full of wisdom and experience.

And then, a voice responded. "He will learn patience."

The creature sighed and turned to regard Luke. "Much anger in him, like his father," he said gravely.

"Was I any different when you taught me?"

"Hah. He is not ready," the creature declared.

And then understanding cleared Luke's pale blue eyes, and he stared in amazement at the old Jedi Master, who only regarded him with a sad, knowing gaze.

Inwardly, I marveled at the brilliance of Master Yoda's performance, which had – as it always had – been a test of the student's readiness. Almost every Jedi child who entered the Temple remembering meeting Master Yoda and nearly all of us had learned some important Jedi lesson from him, like attachment or emotion. I had, my fellow Jedi had, the Jedi before me, and the Jedi after me had. And it appeared Master Yoda would continue testing.

Especially since it was Anakin's son in front of him.

"Yoda!" he breathed. But then he gathered himself. "I am ready. I . . . Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready – "

Luke's words were cut off when he tried to stand – only to smack his head on the top of the hut. He rubbed at his head, scowling, as Master Yoda snorted.

"Ready, are you? What know you of ready?" Master Yoda demanded. For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind."

Master Yoda turned back from a chastised Luke to Obi-Wan.

"This one a long time have I watched. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh!" As he spat out each word, he paced and shot a glare at Luke. "A Jedi craves not these things." He stopped and turned to face Luke. "You are reckless!"

"So was I, if you'll remember," Obi-Wan commented.

"He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training." With that, Master Yoda turned away, as if with those two sentences the matter was finished.

"But I've learned so much," Luke said.

Master Yoda gave a long sigh and directed his voice to Obi-Wan again. "Will he finish what he begins?" he asked.

Obi-Wan didn't answer – but Luke did.

"I won't fail you – I'm not afraid," he declared.

Master Yoda turned slowly to face him. I saw his mouth open and knew he was saying something to Luke in response – but the words were overlapping with other words from another voice in another place.

Finally, after a second, the scene stopped turning upside down and mixing, and the voice became a little clearer.

"Luke! You must complete the training," he was urging.

Luke was pacing in front of him, wearing a flight suit. "I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've got to help them," he said rapidly, his words practically flying from his mouth.

"You must not go!" Master Yoda said firmly.

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't!" Luke exclaimed.

"You don't know that," interjected a calm voice.

Both Luke and Master Yoda looked up as the shimmering figure of Obi-Wan appeared by Master Yoda's side, a grim expression on his face.

"Even Yoda cannot see their fate," Obi-Wan continued.

"But I can help them! I feel the Force!" Luke said eagerly.

"But you cannot control it," Obi-Wan countered. "This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force."

"Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave!" Master Yoda said urgently.

_What cave?_ But whatever it was, it didn't sound good. Master Yoda was usually never so severe about failing and succeeding; but then again, usually, the situation wasn't this severeeither.

Luke was talking now, trying to persuade the Masters to agree with him. "But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word," he vowed.

Obi-Wan sighed. "It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer."

"And that is why I have to go," Luke said grimly.

"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader." For the first time, I heard Obi-Wan's voice waver slightly – although over the thought of losing Luke or the thought of how he had lost Vader, I couldn't tell.

"You won't," Luke promised.

"Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor."

Luke ignored him.

Master Yoda paused before hastily explaining in as emphatic a tone as I had ever heard, "If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil."

"Patience," counseled Obi-Wan.

Luke whirled around, his eyes blazing. "And sacrifice Han and Leia?"

_Ah . . . So that is the captain's name. Han. Han Solo_, I realized, although how I didn't really know. _And Leia – Leia Organa._

Master Yoda's chin came up. "If you honor what they fight for . . . yes," he said gravely.

Luke paused; he was probably too stunned by Master Yoda's words, I thought, to come up with a snappish retort as he had before.

"If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere," Obi-Wan said, his tone just as grave and full of warning.

"I understand," Luke said, climbing up into his ship.

"Luke, don't give in to hate – that leads to the dark side," Obi-Wan warned.

Luke nodded.

"Strong is Vader," Master Yoda added. "Mind what you have learned. Save you it can."

"I will. And I'll return. I promise."

The Jedi Masters were silent as Luke blasted off. Within a few moments, the lights from his X-wing faded and left everyone in darkness. The voices started growing smaller; I had to strain to hear the last conversation.

"Told you, I did. Reckless is he. Now matters are worse."

"That boy is our last hope"

"No. There is another."

I didn't have time to puzzle over Master Yoda's last words – the darkness was already lifting as the echoes faded. And then the haziness cleared too, and I moved forward to see three people walking towards me.

The captain – Han – and the young woman – Leia – I recognized instantly. But the man walking with them was strange and unfamiliar; I didn't know him at all, and I wished that Leia or Han would speak his name so that I could stop calling him a him.

"So you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the . . . uh . . . jurisdiction of the Empire," the strange him was saying.

"So you're part of the mining guild then?" Leia asked.

"No, not actually," the man said. "Our operation is small enough not to be noticed . . . which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves."

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked.

"That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that will ensure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever. . ."

As he spoke, the man triggered the door in front of them, and an ominous feeling swept over me.

The doors slid open to reveal Darth Vader.

Han whipped out a blaster as he shoved Leia beyond him and fired off a quick succession of blaster bolts. Vader merely raised a hand and absorbed the shots before using the Force to yank the blaster into his own hand.

"We would be honored if you would join us," Vader rumbled.

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry," the strange man offered – but not really sincerely.

"I'm sorry, too," Han said, pulling Leia closer as troopers poured into the room.

One passed right in front of me, as it did, the image of the room seemed to go with the white armor, leaving behind a suddenly dark and hazy image. Wait – no, it wasn't hazy. It just had a lot of smoke.

Then there was a burst of light and a crackle, and I turned to see a blue lightsaber and a red lightsaber fighting.

"You have learned much, young one," Vader said.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Luke said, striking suddenly and hoping to use his surprise to his advantage.

But Vader, even though mostly machine and older, had the advantage of wisdom and solid training. He turned Luke's surprise momentum against the boy, and with two quick strikes and a twirl, he sent the boy's lightsaber flying. He struck again seconds later, forcing Luke to jump back – and Luke fell down the stairs.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true," Vader rumbled as Luke rolled away from him when he jumped down.

"No!"

But even as Luke protested, Vader struck again, forcing a defenseless Luke to leap backwards. Only this time, instead of falling down the stairs, there was a bit more dire consequence of him giving ground – he fell into the hissing carbonite pit.

Vader turned, shutting off his lightsaber, and used the Force to activate the pit. "All too easy," he said. "Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought."

Steam rushed out from behind Vader, and I could swear I thought I saw something blur up from the pit. Vader seemed to have the same thought, and as he looked up we both saw Luke hanging from some hoses dangling above the carbonite pit. Apparently, he had gathered enough of his wits about him as he fell to land and jump at once.

"Impressive. . . Most impressive," Vader rumbled.

As he spoke, Luke leaped down and summoned his lightsaber to his hand, activating it instantly. Vader responded by igniting his own as well.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well," Vader said, and I felt a flash of pride at Luke – and through him, Obi-Wan, his teacher. "You have controlled your fear . . . now release your anger."

Luke, thankfully, did not, and within a few exchanges had retreated to the edge of the pit.

"Only your hatred can destroy me," Vader warned.

And then he fell over the edge. Luke stood watching, and then he turned off his lightsaber and jumped.

As he jumped, the scene shifted, and suddenly instead of in a controlled jump, Luke was in a not-so-controlled retreat. And now it was Vader who stood watching instead of Luke, his red lightsaber glowing menacingly as pain echoed strongly in the Force.

"There is no escape," Vader said, staring at Luke. "Don't make me destroy you."

He paused slightly, and I wondered if he was remembering as I did how he had made quite a similar threat to Obi-Wan not so long ago.

But when he continued, I realized he hadn't been; he'd merely been preparing his speech.

"You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training," he urged. "With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

Luke stared at him, pale blue eyes filled with rage – and pain. "I'll never join you!" he shouted.

It was only then that I realized why Luke was holding on to the sensor array rather awkwardly – he too had now lost an arm, just as his father had before him. And it was the same arm too, cut off by a Sith trained by the same Sith Master.

It made me wonder briefly if Vader really was the Chosen One.

What kind of Chosen One would side with the Sith? Would destroy the Temple and massacre all of the Jedi within? Would attempt to kill the wife he professed undying love for and the children she carried? Would now cut off the arm of his own son – and this time, unlike when he had killed his wife, on purpose?

"If you only knew the power of the dark side," Vader said softly. He shifted tactics when Luke didn't respond. "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! He told me you killed him," Luke accused.

And therein I saw why Luke fought so ferociously against Vader, why he believed so much in the Rebel Alliance's aim to kill the Emperor – he believed it fitting revenge against the man who had murdered his father.

There was just one slight problem.

"No. _I_ am your father," Vader announced gravely.

It took a bit for Luke to grasp the truth in this – or, perhaps, just merely grasp the meaning of the words. When he did, he protested, "No. No." His voice grew louder with each word. "That's not true! That's _impossible_!"

Vader remained impassive. "Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"No! No! No!"

"Luke," Vader interrupted. "You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and we can rule the galaxy as father and son." He extended a black glove towards his son. "Come with me. It is the only way."

Luke looked at his father and then down.

And then he simply . . . let go.

And fell.

Vader watched his son fall for a moment before closing his hand, whirling around, and stalking off.

Only now he was talking – or was he?

No, no – he wasn't. This was the Force, right, he couldn't talk . . .

And then I heard it, clear as day, a clarion sound compared to the shifting roar of the river of the Force: "_Luke._"

Then the scene cleared, and I saw Luke respond. "Father," he breathed.

Clearly, their connection was far better than I had thought – and the reason everything had been so blurry was because Luke had been so confused . . . and perhaps, he still was very confused with what was going on. But at least he knew the truth now.

Vader's voice echoed again. "_Son, come with me._"

Luke lay back on the bed and groaned. "Ben, why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

Then Luke slowly stood, carrying his blanket and stumbling into the cockpit. The two people there – Leia and the other man – looked at him with concern, but now before I had glimpsed the enormous ship that was quickly filling the viewport. Obviously, they were in more danger than their expressions let on.

"It's Vader," Luke said quietly.

"_Luke . . . it is your destiny_," came the insistent voice.

Luke closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair wearily. "Ben, why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, his tone agonized.

Then there was a sudden shift in the Force – and the stars in the viewport blurred as the ship suddenly jumped into hyperspace. Everyone fell around in the cockpit except Luke . . . who was quickly becoming the only clear thing I could focus.

His words rang in my ears: "Ben, why didn't you tell me?"

_And so_, I realized suddenly, _the ultimate secret is revealed – prematurely._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: One With the Force_**

**4 ABY **

~ _Qui-Gon Jinn_ ~  
There was a terrific flash of light accompanied by the sound of a body tumbling down, down, down. Alarmed, I jolted out of my trance and reached for my Padawan. _Oh, Force, let it not be . . ._ But no. It was.

The Sith had used the Force to push my Padawan down the shaft.

Moments later, I heard the distinctive clanging of a metal hilt banging on the sides of the shaft – Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

In my mind's eye, I could see my Padawan falling.

Only – why was it down a dark tunnel? And why was he grappling with some sort of short, fat guard? And why was he suddenly dressed in black?

Then, when a concerned voice rang out overhead with "Oh, no! The Rancor!", I understand.

I was having yet another vision.

And it wasn't Obi-Wan tumbling down that dark, long tunnel – it was Luke, which explained why he was dressed in black . . . but not why he was grappling with that short, fat guard who was squealing the whole way down.

Then an iron door rumbled up – and a giant rancor emerged, one the largest I'd ever seen.

I didn't blame Luke for backing up, his eyes wide.

Fortunately, the monster noticed the guard first. With another few steps and a sweep of a claw, the guard squealed for his last time before the Rancor stuffed the guard into his mouth and swallowed him.

But that didn't occupy the monster's attention for long.

Soon Luke was running – but there wasn't a lot of room to run away. He only managed to just avoid getting scooped up by rancor. Finally, he snatched up a rather large bone – probably of an earlier victim – and whirled to face the rancor. This time, he let himself be picked up. Or perhaps he realized that he run out of room to keep retreating.

In either case, I hoped that he knew what he was doing.

Just in the nick of time, Luke lashed out and wedged the bone into the rancor's mouth.

The rancor bellowed in rage and Luke dropped to the ground when the rancor relaxed its claw. Instantly, he ran and scooted into a small crevice in the wall.

The distraction didn't last for long, though. After some effort, the rancor snapped the bone in half and went looking again. It saw Luke in the pit and immediately started trying to grab him or push him out – or, perhaps, just squish him.

But in any case, Luke didn't let any of those options happen – he seized a huge rock and smashed the rancor's claw with it.

The rancor howled and lurched back. Luke dashed out, and then I saw what he had seen that had made him leave the safety of the crevice: a holding cave.

The only problem?

The holding cave had solid bars instead of a door. Luke grabbed them and began shaking them in an effort to force them, but even with the Force to aid him, I knew he wouldn't have enough time to break through. And it wasn't like he could slip through either.

There were some guards on the other side, and when they noticed him, they laughed and poked at him with spears, forcing him back.

Luke pressed himself against the wall, and I felt the Force gather around him. Then his eyes flicked from the approaching rancor to a door control panel. Without stopping, he picked up a skull from the floor and hurled it at the panel. The Force swirled about him with astonishing power as he moved – and sure enough, the skull slammed into the panel dead on.

The giant door instantly responded by coming down . . . and smashed the rancor. It gave a single, pained whine – and then it died.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the door.

The guards came through, and one of them seized Luke and started shaking him angrily.

And then suddenly he was prodding him with a giant spear . . . only know Luke was standing on a plank over a giant pit in the desert.

The scene had changed.

Luke looked up, and I saw a sail barge not too far away. "Jabba," he called, impassive and unflinching, "this is your last chance. Free us or die."

I frowned slightly at his death threat – but then again, obviously Luke had tried several times to negotiate with the Hutt lord and all had failed. Even a Jedi couldn't sway a Hutt's mind with the Force, and unfortunately, after negotiation the option usually turned into fighting. And generally, when a Jedi fought – even a half-trained one like Luke – the opponent either surrendered or didn't.

Obviously, Jabba had chosen not to surrender.

When Jabba merely laughed and ordered something that caused the guard to prod Luke yet again, I knew Jabba would have to face the consequences now.

Luke leaped off the plank – and then he did something only a Jedi could have done. As he fell, he twisted so that he faced the plank, seized it with his fingers, and allowed himself to be catapulted upwards. Flipping in midair over the heads of the guards, he landed perfectly balanced in the middle of the skiff and opened his hand . . . and then his lightsaber hilt landed in his palm.

Luke ignited it instantly.

It took him only a few moments to use his momentum to his advantage, and within a few more moments, all the guards in the skiff were overboard – well, except the one Lando Calrissian was struggling with.

I watched his skill with amazement. The boy had had, what, three to five years to train and already he had developed a style of his own and built his own lightsaber? It was impressive, even by Jedi standards. _He's clearly inherited his father's power and skill. I wouldn't be surprised if his midi-chlorian count was about the same as his father's either._

Luke turned and started undoing the bonds of the Wookie, saying, "Easy, Chewie."

At that moment, there was a series of terrible explosions as the sail barge gunmen started firing on the skiffs. But Luke paid it no mind, moving to free Han Solo as well.

And then a bounty hunter landed on the skiff and started to take aim at Luke.

But once again the Force rippled with power, and Luke spin around to hack the bounty hunter's gun in half before he could fire. And before the bounty hunter could do anything else – even react – the skiff rocked again and everyone stumbled.

I heard Han Solo and the Wookie talking, and in that moment, Luke regained in balance and looked to them, concerned.

That was a mistake.

The bounty hunter had recovered as well, and he fired a cable at Luke. It whipped around him, pinning his arms against his side and rendered Luke almost completely defenseless.

Almost.

Luke wriggled against his bonds, somehow managing to get his lightsaber in position to slash through the bonds. He put all his weight behind it, and the cable snapped just as another blast hit and the bounty hunter fell and was knocked unconscious.

Luke looked up, saw the other skiff firing, and jumped. He landed on the rail, ignited his lightsaber and immediately got to work.

I admired his focus. Few Jedi fresh on the field could hold their focus like that, especially with all the noise and blasts around them. Even fewer if you considered that Luke had only begun formal training under Master Yoda not one year ago, and that this was the first time he was using his new lightsaber.

When he was done finishing off the guards in the skiff, Luke looked up just in time to see the deck gun blasting away at the skiff where his friends where. It only took him an instant to react.

He leaped to the barge . . . and found he was barely able to find a fingerhold, much less a handhold or foothold. But Jedi often managed to find holds where others could not on these types of things – thanks to the Force.

And when a guard popped out from a window and aimed an ax at Luke, the boy reacted with Jedi speed to seize the guard and toss him out before returning his attention to the slow climb.

Luke burst on to the deck just in time to notice the deck gunners take aim at the skiffs.

They didn't notice Luke in time to turn around.

He finished them quickly, but he wasn't done yet – more gunners started running towards him, abandoning their own guns to try and finish him off first.

The boy's lightsaber work was incredible, fluid, and done with the assurance and ease of a master instead of the fresh and half-trained apprentice Luke really was. I could see hints of Form V in his style, which was even more amazing, as for me to be able to see it meant he was actually using it a lot and using it well.

Except Obi-Wan practiced Forms III and IV – I knew he had never taught Luke Form V. Luke probably didn't even know about the different forms.

Then a young woman entered his line of sight. She was dressed in the skimpy outfits of a slave, but she didn't look like a typical one. Then I realized it was Leia – no doubt she had tried to infiltrate Jabba's palace and either had succeeded as posing as a slave dancer or had been captured and forced into the outfit.

I hoped she had been captured and forced into the outfit.

Luke didn't react at all to her appearance. Instead, he shouted, "Get the gun! Point it at the deck!"

For her part, she didn't question his order – she merely whirled and ran to the barge cannon and started swiveling it around.

"Point it at the deck!" he repeated.

Just then, a blast made it through his defense. Luke shouted and bent over in pain, but he recovered in time to lash out and take out the rest of the guards. Then he looked at his hand and flexed it – and I saw the gears inside and realized that this was the hand he had lost. He had somehow gotten a replacement prosthetic that looked almost exactly like a real arm and was much more convincing than Vader's own prosthetic.

Then Luke ran along the deck, seized a rope, and gestured to Leia. "Come on!"

She ran to him, and he put an arm around her waist securely. Looking down, he kicked the gun trigger and it fired just as he swung out to the skiff holding tightly on to Leia. They landed on the skiff just as the barge began to start exploding.

"Let's go!" he said. "And don't forget the droids."

Lando Calrissian looked up and grinned. "We're on our way."

As the skiff went off, the sound of its engine seemed to fill the air with noise that kept intensifying until it was just too loud and I had to close my eyes because the sound was so loud that it was shaking the whole scene – and I was shaking too. But before the thought of praying that it would end could manifest in my mind, the sound stopped.

And from the silence, a raspy voice rang out. "Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?"

Relieved, I opened my eyes to see Master Yoda standing there looking at Luke.

And sure enough, Luke was looking worriedly at the old Master. "No . . . of course not," he said hastily.

Master Yoda chuckled tiredly as he turned around. "I do, yes, I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak." He pointed at Luke, but his claw wavered as much as his voice. "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm?"

He chuckled again and hobbled to his bed. "Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have." As he sat, Luke's expression told me everything I needed to know about his reaction to those words.

"Master Yoda, you can't die," Luke protested.

Master Yoda settled with a great sigh. "Strong am I with the Force," he said slowly, "but not that strong. Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things . . . the way of the Force."

"But I need your help," Luke persisted. "I've come back to complete the training."

I stared at the boy. What more training did he think he needed? He was almost as good as any Knight I'd seen.

But then again, at least he was not arrogant like his father in thinking that he was ready. That was one thing to be glad off, at least.

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need," Master Yoda said with a sigh as he leaned back on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

Luke looked at him. "Then I am a Jedi?" he asked hesitantly.

Master Yoda opened his eyes. "Not yet. One thing remains: Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will," he added with an air of finality and assuredness born of prophecy.

Luke was silent for a long moment. I waited, and Master Yoda waited, as he gathered his courage to ask the fateful question.

"Master Yoda . . . is Darth Vader my father?" he asked finally.

Master Yoda sighed and turned slowly over on to his other side, his eyes weary and sad. "Mmm," he said, "rest I need. Yes . . . rest."

Luke watched him with a slight frown. Then he picked up his head and said firmly, "Yoda, I must know."

I frowned at Luke's address of the old Master. He was not yet even a Knight, and even Masters did not address Master Yoda so familiarly. It was a great breach of ettiquette.

But Master Yoda didn't seem to care. "Your father he is," he said quickly. Then, more sadly, he asked, "Told you, did he?"

"Yes," Luke answered almost dazedly.

Master Yoda closed his eyes again, and concern crossed his face. "Unexpected this is, and unfortunate," he murmured.

Luke's head snapped up, and he came out of his daze. "Unfortunate that I know the truth?"

Master Yoda turned over abruptly and pointed at him. "No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him," he said sharply, "that incomplete was your training. That not ready for the burden were you."

Luke seemed humbled by the declaration. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Master Yoda waved it aside. "Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny," he warned gravely, as he had warned every Padawan who had passed the Trials.

Then he seemed to grow much weaker, as if all of his strength was spent. "Luke . . ." he murmured. "Luke . . . Do not . . . Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will."

His voice dropped even more. "Luke . . . when gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be." He paused, drawing in breath with difficulty. "Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned." He paused yet again, and this time he seemed to have trouble just speaking. "Luke . . . There is . . . another . . . Sky . . . Sky . . . walker. . ." As he spoke the last words, his ears and eyes and head drooped and his voice ended.

A shimmer seemed to run through the old Master – and then, slowly, he started vanished.

Luke watched in astonishment. Then his expression collapsed, and he mourned. I felt great pain in him, greater than any pain before, greater even than the pain Anakin had felt when his mother had died.

Because Anakin still had had Padmé and Obi-Wan.

Luke . . . was alone.

After a long moment, Luke rose and left. Slowly, he wandered back over to his ship, where an astromech droid was tinkering. It beeped something at him, but Luke merely bent down to help before stopping abruptly and shaking his head in dejection.

"I can't do it, R2. I can't go on alone," he said.

Then a voice rang through, as echoey as Vader's had been.

"Yoda will always be with you."

Luke looked up. His eyes widened, and he breathed, "Obi-Wan!" He ducked under a wing and approached Obi-Wan's shimmering figure. "Why didn't you tell me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true . . . from a certain point of view," he added hastily.

"A certain point of view!" Luke repeated.

Obi-Wan "sat" down slowly. "Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view."

Luke didn't respond, and Obi-Wan studied him for a moment before continuing.

"Anakin was a good friend," he said softly, almost reverently.

Luke looked back to him as he sat down on a stump next to Obi-Wan.

"When I first knew him," Obi-Wan began, "your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda." He paused and sadness entered his expression. "I was wrong."

Luke ignored Obi-Wan's self-reproach. "There is still good in him," he said quietly.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil." His words too had the twinge of finality, but apparently Luke wasn't buying it.

"I can't do it, Ben."

"You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Darth Vader again."

"I can't kill my own father," Luke protested.

Obi-Wan looked away. "Then the Emperor has already won," he said with a sigh. "You were our only hope."

"Yoda spoke of another," Luke said hesitantly.

Obi-Wan tensed slightly as his gaze flicked back to Luke. I knew he was judging whether Luke was ready for yet another burden to be revealed. He had learned of his father too early – was he ready to learn of his sister? Especially if he was going to be meeting up with the Emperor and his father, both of whom knew how to extract secrets from the mind?

But Obi-Wan decided as I would have.

"The other he spoke of is your twin sister," he revealed gravely.

Luke blinked. "But I have no sister."

Obi-Wan explained, "To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him." He looked away with a smile, waiting for Luke to figure it out. "That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."

Astonishment filled Luke's expression, brushing away any of his resentment or refusal.

"Leia!" he exclaimed. "Leia's my sister."

He looked to Obi-Wan, who reassured him with a nod. "Your insight serves you well," he said approvingly. "Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit. But they could be made to serve the Emperor."

Luke looked away into the swamp as he processed Obi-Wan's revelation and his warning.

When he looked back, he was suddenly clad in forest-mimicking camouflage clothes over his normal dark attire.

I was aware then that the scene had changed.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie," a voice said. I looked up to see Han Solo and the Wookie from before.

Then the radio activated, and a filtered voice said, "We have you on our screen now. Please identify."

Solo leaned forward. "Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield."

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing," Solo replied as he toggled a switch.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," another voice said, and I turned to see Leia, Luke's sister, glancing warily at the viewport.

"It'll work. It'll work," Solo repeated reassuringly.

There was a ripple in the Force, and Luke's gaze snapped to the viewport, where'd the biggest starship I'd even seen was. Somehow, though, I knew it wasn't the worst weapon out there, this . . . Super Star Destroyer.

"Vader's on that ship," Luke breathed suddenly.

Solo looked back. "Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships." He paused and looked at the Wookie. "Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance."

The Wookie barked something – a question, perhaps.

"I don't know," Solo said exasperatedly in answer. "Fly casual."

But casual was the last thing on everyone's mind. I could almost sense the tension in the air rising.

"I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come," Luke said worriedly.

"It's your imagination, kid," Solo said dismissively. "Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here."

There was silence for a long moment until the radio crackled again.

"Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?" a new voice asked.

Solo leaned forward again. "Parts and technical crew for the forest moon," he answered.

There was another long silence, and I saw how Solo looked around nervously. Luke stared at the Star Destroyer as though his gaze was fixed to it, and Leia looked at him worriedly. The Wookie let his hands hover over the controls, ready, I knew, for a quick get-a-way if need be.

"They're not goin' for it, Chewie," Solo said suddenly, reaching for his controls.

But the moment he did, the radio came on. "Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course," the filtered voice ordered.

Leia breathed a sigh of relief. Solo relaxed and hit the controls. The Wookie barked in relief.

All except Luke. He still stared, worried.

And then the scene swiveled, and suddenly Luke was worriedly staring at me.

Or rather, not at me . . .

"Luke, what's wrong?" a female voice asked.

And I realized that Luke was actually looking at Leia now, despite the fact that his expression was exactly the same as it had been on the shuttle.

"Leia . . . do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" he asked quietly.

Leia sat down. "Just a little bit," she said hesitantly. "She died when I was very young."

"What do you remember?"

"Just . . . images, really. Feelings," Leia answered slowly.

"Tell me."

Leia seemed surprised by his insistence, but she continued talking. "She was very beautiful. Kind, but . . . sad." She looked up. "Why are you asking me all this?"

Luke looked away. "I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her," he said sadly.

Leia seemed to realize that this wasn't a random question – and that something was really bothering Luke. "Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?"

He didn't answer for a long moment. Then he lifted his head and said, "Vader is here . . . now, on this moon."

Alarm flashed across Leia's face. "How do you know?"

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go." He faced her. "As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here." Then he paused. "I have to face him."

"Why?" Leia demanded.

Luke moved closer to her. Calmly, he said, "He's my father."

Leia's eyes widened, and she almost made to recoil in disgust, alarm, and confusion. "Your father?" she repeated.

"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must," Luke said gravely. "If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance."

Now Leia really did move away, although not because of Luke's parental revelation. "Luke, don't talk that way," she said urgently. "You have a power I – I don't understand and could never have.

Luke shook his head. "You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family," he said slowly, as if he was not actually talking to her anymore. "My father has it . . . I have it . . . and . . . " his eyes flitted to rest on her face " . . . my sister has it.

Leia stared at him, but not with the air of thinking Luke crazy. She just stared at him.

"Yes. It's you, Leia," he said quietly.

She looked down. "I know. Somehow," she said slowly as she looked back up, "I've always known."

"Then you know why I have to face him."

Leia leaped up. "No! Luke, run away, far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you."

"No, you don't," Luke said, standing as well. "You've always been strong."

"But _why_ must you confront him?" she pressed.

"Because . . . there is good in him," Luke answered slowly. "I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try. . ."

His voice trailed off as the scene blurred, and then I heard the sharp sound of boots connecting with metal. Then a dark-clad commander and some troopers entered the view, with Luke, who was bound by metal binders.

Vader stood waiting.

The group stopped some feet in front of him. "This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area," the commander said shortly. He held out Luke's lightsaber. "He was armed only with this."

Vader looked briefly at Luke before facing the commander and taking the lightsaber. "Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

"Yes, my Lord."

Then they withdrew, leaving Vader and Luke alone.

"The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader said finally as they began walking.

"I know, Father," Luke said shortly.

"So, you have accepted the truth."

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," Luke shot back.

Vader stopped short and face him slowly. "That name no longer has any meaning for me," he said.

Luke wasn't fazed. "It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully." He turned and slowly faced away to lean against the railing. "That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Vader was silent for a moment before raising Luke's lightsaber and igniting it. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber."

Luke stiffened as the green blade passed near his head.

Vader examined the hilt, turning it over and checking the craftsmanship. For a first time, it was actually pretty good.

"Your skills are complete," he announced with satisfaction. "Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen."

Then he shut off the lightsaber.

Luke turned. "Come with me."

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do," Vader said heavily. "You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master."

"I will not turn," Luke declared boldly, "and you'll be forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny," was all Vader could reply.

Luke stepped closer. "Search your feelings, Father," he urged. "You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate."

"It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."

As if that was a signal, suddenly the Emperor's voice rang out as the scene with Luke and Vader's staring match dissolved into a staring match between the Emperor and Luke.

I stared at the decrepit old man. He looked absolutely _nothing_ like Senator Palpatine. The dark aura of the dark side of the Force swirling around him and his livid yellow eyes and his sagged, pale flesh didn't help either.

"Your fleet has lost," he was saying. "And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die . . . as will your friends."

He cackled as Luke faced him, pale blue eyes filled with rage.

"Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon!" he urged. "Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete."

At that, Luke snapped. His hand shot out, and his lightsaber flew to him. Then he struck.

But just before he made contact, a red lightsaber appeared to block it – Vader. He had interfered.

Luke struggled momentarily against his father before disengaging and preparing to duel.

Meanwhile, the Emperor cackled with glee.

Luke and Vader both fought with skill in a duel even more vicious than before – but the tide was already beginning to shift. Luke's youth and training had begun to surpass Vader's experience and brute strength, for Luke had the Force now to aid him – and the training of Master Yoda and Obi-Wan in the Jedi arts.

And sure enough, moments later, Luke feinted before lashing out to kick Vader down the stairs.

"Good," the Emperor said, laughing. "Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you."

Luke looked back to the Emperor and then to Vader. As if waking from a trance, he stepped back and shut off his lightsaber, relaxing and calling on the Force to wash away the hate.

Vader rose slowly. "Obi-Wan has taught you well," he commented.

"I will not fight you, Father."

Vader slowly walked back up the stairs. "You are unwise to lower your defenses," he warned – and then he slashed at Luke, going on the offense.

Luke battled him momentarily before leaping up and flipping to land on the catwalk overhead.

"Your thoughts betray you, Father," Luke said. "I feel the good in you . . . the conflict."

"There is no conflict," Vader snarled.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now."

"You underestimate the power of the dark side," Vader repeated. "If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny."

Then Vader threw his lightsaber, and has it tumbled it sliced through the supports of the catwalk. Among the commotion and the sparks, Luke rolled down the catwalk and out of sight under the platform. Vader marched down the stairs and extended his hand, summoning his lightsaber back, before looking for Luke.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke," he cautioned.

"I will not fight you," Luke insisted.

Vader switched direction to follow Luke's voice. "Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends." He paused and reached out the Force. "Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for . . ."

Vader stopped abruptly, as if he could hardly believe what he had found in Luke's mind.

"Sister!" Vader finished triumphantly. "So . . . you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will."

"Never!" Luke screamed, and then his lightsaber was ignited and he was running at Vader.

Now the duel was at its worst, with Luke bringing all of his youth and rage against Vader, who desperately backpedaled, forced on the defensive under Luke's ferocious onslaught. They moved until they were standing on the bridge over the elevator shaft, and then Vader had no where else to retreat. Suddenly, Luke struck so hard that Vader was forced to his knees. But Luke kept on striking and striking until Vader's arm was parallel to the ground – and then he sliced through Vader's wrist, revealing smoking electronics.

The Emperor rose then. "Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!" he urged.

Shaken by the Emperor's words, Luke suddenly looked to his father's smoking mechanical hand – and then to his own, as if he was realizing just how alike they were.

And then he stood and cast the lightsaber away.

"Never! I'll never turn to the dark side," he declared, turning around. "You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

The Emperor's expression transformed into rage. "So be it . . . Jedi," he snarled.

Slowly, he raised an arm and pointed it at Luke. "If you will not be turned," he said, raising his other arm, "you will be destroyed."

Blue-white lightning spat from the Emperor's hands. Luke attempted to deflect it, but only a true master could without a lightsaber – and Luke was not a Master and had no lightsaber. Quickly he succumbed to the pain, his knees buckling as he collapsed and started screaming.

"Young fool," the Emperor said almost sadly, "only now, at the end, do you understand."

Luke clutched at the canisters to move himself away from the edge before falling to the floor and writhing in agony, unable to deflect any longer.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision," the Emperor hissed.

Luke screamed in unbearable pain, writhing and contorting as the lightning seared through him. But somehow he found the strength to lift his head and beg, "Father, please. Help me."

But Vader just watched. The only difference was that he looked at the Emperor before returning his gaze to Luke.

The Emperor suddenly stopped. "Now, young Skywalker . . . you will die," he announced calmly.

Then Luke was screaming louder than he ever had, and it seemed like the lightning was actually increasing in intensity – something I had thought impossible. Luke's body was contorting almost as equally impossibly as he writhed in agony.

Suddenly, something changed in the Force.

My gaze flicked to Vader just in time to see him surge forward and seize the Emperor, raising him high above his head. The lightning still spat from the Emperor's hands, but it no longer tortured Luke; now it looped back, arcing to flow through Vader and the Emperor. Slowly, Vader carried the Emperor to the elevator shaft – and with one final heave, hurled the Emperor down the shaft, electricity still sparkling around the Sith Master's body.

Luke sat up and crawled to his father – and suddenly the scene fizzled. But the image of Luke and Vader . . . no, Luke and _Anakin_ stayed clear, even as Luke got up and started trying to carry his father.

But the burden was too great.

Luke collapsed near the Imperial shuttle, too tired to move further.

"Luke," Anakin said, the words weary, "help me take . . . this mask . . . off."

"But you'll die," Luke protested.

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once . . . let me look on you . . . with my own eyes," Anakin pleaded.

Slowly, gently, hesitantly, Luke lifted the mask from Anakin's face. Anakin looked . . . as old as the Emperor. But he at least was not shriveled due to the dark side; he was shriveled due to years of carrying grief for what he had done. And now, at least, gazing upon the face of his son, he could find peace.

"Now . . . go, my son," Anakin commanded weakly. "Leave me."

"No. You're coming with me," Luke said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can't leave you here. I've got to save you."

"You already have, Luke," Anakin said softly. "You were right about me. Tell your sister . . . you were right."

"Father," Luke called brokenly, "I won't leave you."

But Anakin closed his eyes, and his entire body sagged. His respirator stopped and the lights on his suit started flashing in alarm.

I knew what they meant without even looking at them.

Anakin Skywalker was dead.

The Force seemed to sigh sadly, as though all the air was draining from the universe. And then it inhaled, growing larger and larger and larger as it filled with enormous power. The entire web of power trembled – and then there was a surge in the Force, so powerful that I wondered if I was dreaming it in this vision or if it was really happening in the physical world.

And then Luke was suddenly gazing past me, a slight smile on his face.

I turned.

Obi-Wan's shimmering spirit had appeared. And beside him sat Master Yoda, surveying the scene as impassively as he always had.

There was just one thing that made the difference.

Anakin Skywalker slowly appeared as well.

I knew, too, what _that_ meant.

Balance had been achieved.

Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One, had brought balance to the Force – just as the prophecy had foretold. In his final hour, he had chosen to save his son, had chosen to turn his back on the dark side, had chosen to embrace the light side as he once had before. And in doing so, he had altered the very fabric of the Force . . . for now of all times, there was balance and the Sith were dead.

_And now_, I thought, _he, like Obi-Wan and Yoda, is one with the Force._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven: To Be At Peace_**

**32 BBY **

~ _Qui-Gon Jinn_ ~  
The Force left me, but gently. I was returned to my body like a pebble, smoothed by the crashing waves, is returned to the sand by the tide.

I opened my eyes.

And then Obi-Wan was running to me, picking me up, his young face as distressed as I'd ever seen it.

I knew then that I hadn't been dreaming when I felt that giant surge in the Force – that had been my Padawan, relaxing and for once _living in the moment_, as I'd told him to do. And through that, the Force had given him the means to rise from the pit he had fallen in and succeed where I had failed in destroying the Sith.

"Master!" he breathed.

When I stared into his blue-green eyes, I also knew then what had to be done.

Visions are given to Jedi for a reason.

I had gotten one. Now, I had to do what I had to do.

"It is too late . . . It's . . ." I couldn't speak much more than that; without the Force to support me, I felt like I was drowning in a sea, flailing when I should be treading.

"No!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Obi-Wan," I said faintly, "promise . . . promise me you'll train the boy . . ."

He would know what I meant. And I knew now that he would promise me and that he would do it.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, although I knew now that he was mainly doing it to try and ease my pain rather than actually thinking about what he was saying.

"He is the chosen one. . . He will . . . bring balance . . . Train him. . ."

I trailed off, unable to continue my plea, fighting the urge to close my eyes and join the Force.

There was still one thing yet I had to do.

If there was one thing the visions had shown me, it was Obi-Wan was ready to move on. What he wasn't ready for was to let me go – or to accept that Anakin Skywalker was _not_ the entire focus of my universe.

"Obi-Wan," I breathed.

The blue-green eyes, at once childlike and mature beyond their years, flickered to me.

"You . . . You were my . . . greatest pride . . . my son," I choked out.

And as the blue-green eyes of the man who had been the son I never had, my greatest success, my most beloved pride widened and filled with tears, I closed my eyes.

The Force washed over me, and I exhaled for the last time.

I felt no regrets.

Anakin would be trained. He would bring great pain and cause great damage – but he would also bring tremendous joy and bring back the balance of the Force. He would fulfill the prophecy. He would be the Chosen One.

And my Padawan, my Obi-Wan Kenobi – he would be the one to train him.

I had no regrets, now that I knew what would come.

In time, thanks to my studies of the ways of the Order of Whills, I would meet Obi-Wan and Anakin again.

_So for now . . . I will watch over them both. _

_ And in time they will know, as I will know, what it means to be at peace._

_**The End**_

* * *

So, that is the end of The Force's Last Gift_. _Any last comments, thoughts, reviews (especially on the change to the ending there)? Thanks to everyone who did, though!_  
_


End file.
